


Eclipse My Fate

by Deathcab4daddy



Series: Greek Mythology Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Erebus, the God of darkness believed he was meant to live In isolation, surrounded by a never-ending void until light quite forcibly enters his life. This story follows Erebus as he comes out of his shell and finds happiness. There are themes of parental neglect and abuse if that is upsetting to you, please do skip this one!
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader
Series: Greek Mythology Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002795
Kudos: 33





	Eclipse My Fate

_Wherever light shines, darkness is sure to lurk._

Noctiphobia is defined as the phobia, or fear, of darkness. Being the Goddess of Light, it was in your nature to fear the dark. This heavy, burdensome abyss could suck the life, and especially the light, out of the world. Its weight was overbearing; its color and joy utterly nonexistent. 

As a child, you had cried every night when it was time to sleep until your mother had installed a nightlight in your room. Once you hit the age of seven, you had started to come into your birthright. Light and warmth poured from you in equal parts, light and warmth poured from you, both literally- though use of your powers- and figuratively, through your bubbly and courageous personality. 

You exuded an aura of warmth and light constantly, and others found your presence immensely enjoyable. Quick to befriend any and all those that interacted with you, you were greatly admired and worshipped by mortals and gods alike. 

Your mother was conversing with some mortals at her shrine when you had decided to wander off into the wooded area that was located behind the building. This was a safe place, so you had felt okay exploring on your own, even though you were still relatively young, at the tender age of 10. 

As you continued to venture deeper into the woods, you emitted more light, but this darkness didn’t lift as you approached it. Even if you increased the amount or concentration of light, the darkness was a never-ending void, a black hole consuming anything that came in contact with it. Fear was beginning to rise in the back of your throat as you started walking backward. You were afraid that if you turned your back to the black mass, it would swallow you too. A quiet, monotone voice spoke from the center of the mass.

“What are you doing out here? Who are you?” 

Your attention was pulled to a fuzzy outline of a boy standing in the perpetual darkness. It took your eyes a while to acclimate as you continued to stare at him. Eventually, his presence became more fleshed out, and you could tell that he was a boy around the same age as you. 

“I’m with my mother- this is her shrine.” Your voice was meek as you answered him, your normal bravery lost as you faced this new situation. 

“So you are a goddess. I thought so.” 

“Who are you? Why are you out here all by yourself?” 

“I’m Erebus, the God of Darkness. I’m out here because no one wants to constantly be in this suffocating blackness all the time.” He was taller than you by a few inches, a middle part through his brunette bangs, and his eyes were captivating. They were a beautiful grayish-yellow and they seemed to glow in the oppressive darkness that constantly surrounded him. 

“That seems really lonely- I’m sure your parents don’t mind it.” 

“My parents are the very ones who banished me to the surface, and the locals know to fear the darkness, so I’m usually here by myself. I don’t mind it. I enjoy the silence.” Your heart went out to him Most people loved the radiance you gave off, so you couldn’t imagine how he must have felt. You knew at that moment that you were determined to become his best friend. Even though the darkness scared you and he was the antithesis of your existence, you wouldn’t abandon him like his parents. 

“My mother visits her shrine often- I promise I’ll come to say hi every time I’m on the surface, okay?” 

The boy merely shrugged his shoulders before traversing deeper into the forest. He was used to the darkness, and he found your light to be blinding. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first year after you met him, he all but ignored your presence whenever you tried to converse with him. Sometimes, he would humor you and listen while you prattled on about what was happening up on Olympus, but other times he wouldn’t even linger. He’d just hide from you; the area was vast, so it was nearly impossible to find him when he wanted to be alone. 

He eventually began to warm up to you, asking you questions about your mother or your powers, but everything changed the day you offered up information about his parents. He’d been offended that you’d even brought them up, and he had tried to leave, but you had followed him. As you chased after him, you reached out to touch him, and he jerked back as if he’d been burned, letting out a hiss. 

You immediately retracted your hand, but he still grimaced. His features only relaxed when you took a few steps back from him. 

“Did-did I hurt you?” you whispered, feeling nauseous. You’d never hurt anyone in your life, let alone someone you were trying to befriend. 

“Your touch burned me,” he muttered, looking just as confused as you. He warily approached you, and you felt a ghostly chill as a cold sweat broke out over your skin at him invading your personal space. Both of you were gasping at this point, and he looked to you for permission before reaching out to you.

As his hand wrapped around your bicep, a pained cry was ripped from your throat as you both leapt away from each other. The anxiety and fear you’d felt when you chased him must’ve overwhelmed your symptoms when you neared him. Both of you sent each other shocked looks- nothing like this had ever happened. You’d never even heard that something like this was possible. His touch was _freezing_ , as if he was leeching all the heat from your body, and your touch scorched him as if he had gotten too close to Helios’s chariot.

You both caught your breath before you stepped toward him again. You were curious to see how close to each other you could get. Sweat coated your skin anytime you were less than six feet from him. “I guess this is as close as we can get.” 

A dark chuckle escaped him, “I’m truly meant to be alone. My parents were right. I’m a _monster._ ” 

“Erebus, wait!” you called out behind him, but he vanished as he submerged himself into his aura of darkness. 

The next few times you visited the surface with your mother, Erebus was nowhere to be found, and you were worried. You asked the shrine maidens if they had seen anyone, and eventually, you were able to find the corner of the forest he was hiding in. 

He could sense your presence as you neared him- he had known every time you were on the surface. His heart cried out to see the only person who had made an effort to befriend him, but he denied himself. His mere existence hurt you, so he would just shut you out completely. Erebus had been content on his own, and the only person he allowed himself to open up to couldn’t touch him. The cold isolation of his existence had comforted him until you’d crept into his stone heart, slowly but surely picking away at his armor and melting his steely resolve. 

He was giving himself a pep talk to reject your friendship once and for all, but when he turned to face you, he was met with an endless stream of tears flowing down your beautiful face.

“Th-there you are Ere-Erebus. I’ve been so wo-worried.” Your wobbly voice and trembling bottom lip crushed all the determination he’d been fostering over these past months. His heart jerked painfully in his chest, and he found himself wishing he could wrap you in his arms. Physical touch had never been something he had craved, but you were the exception to almost every rule he had made for himself, so this wasn’t surprising. “Please don’t hide from me again. You aren’t a monster. You’re one of my best friends. I swear I won’t mention your parents, I won’t approach you. Just please don’t-” 

He interrupted your babbling, “I’ll stop hiding from you, please don’t cry. I don’t like it.” His voice was quiet but firm. He was always toneless and sounded bored, but you’d talked with him enough to know that he was being sincere. And so began your friendship. 

Erebus became more receptive to your attempts to socialize, and if he didn’t have anything to add, he would still listen, content to bask in your presence. He found himself missing the sound of your voice and your warmth when you were away for longer than usual. 

“So then my rabbit began speaking in a foreign language to me. Did you know that Zeus has a second head?” He just hummed in assent at your nonsensical words, and you giggled, catching him getting lost in his thoughts. 

“What’s happening in that head of yours?” you questioned, tossing a rock near him to get his attention. He visibly jumped, and you laughed once more. He smiled at the familiar sound.

“What do you mean?” 

“I was speaking absolute nonsense and you didn’t even notice.” You weren’t sure, but you swore a flush dusted his cheeks at your teasing. 

“Sorry, I’m just distracted. Your 16th birthday will be the same day as the eclipse right?” You watched him, his body language was stiff- at least, stiffer than normal. 

“Yes, it’s next Saturday- why do you ask?” 

“Do you feel strange during the eclipse? My darkness usually dissipates.”

“That’s so interesting, I can’t emit light during an eclipse either.” 

Erebus was smart. This was something you’d come to learn over the past few years. 

“Do you think that we could actually get near each other?” You barely heard him- his voice was but a whisper, almost as if he were afraid to ask. His nervousness was quickly overshadowed by the blossoming hope in your heart. 

“That would be amazing!” You continued to speak your enthusiasm at him, but he was too distracted by your smile to pay your words much mind. Erebus lived a solitary, cold life, constantly shrouded in darkness. You were radiance, joy, _love_ \- how could you be so excited at the prospect of touching him? He was a stranger to warmth, and yet the feeling curling in his stomach whenever you were near warmed him completely. 

He was selfish- he wanted to indulge in your presence always, but he never asked you to return, or if he would see you again. He was afraid that if he truly admitted to how much he craved you, you’d leave just like everyone else had. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was so late. I have to go, but I’ll come visit you on my birthday, and we can put your theory to the test!” 

Your words rang in his head as he waited in the spot where you two usually met. He’d arrived early. He wanted to play it cool and arrive a few minutes after you did, but he couldn’t hold back his excitement. He’d found some beautiful flowers in the forest and picked them so he could surprise you, but aside from that, he didn’t have a gift. Erebus had never celebrated a birthday before, so he wasn’t quite sure what an acceptable present was. 

Time seemed to move at a snail's pace, almost as if Chronus was mocking him. The eclipse came and went, the day was reaching its end, and you still had yet to show. His excitement was quickly turning to bitterness as he realized you weren’t going to come. I never should’ve asked if we could touch. _I probably scared her. She would never want me, my parents don’t even want me._

His mind was stewing with unpleasant thoughts, but a loud snap and the echo of your clear voice cut through the forest. You were stumbling as you raced towards him, unable to properly light your path through the woods. He internally snickered as you tripped over the root of a tree and almost face-planted into the ground, but you were able to right yourself as you panted in front of him. 

“I’m sorry, I got held up by my mother. She threw a party for me, and it was hard to get away, but I’m here just like I said I would be.” You continued to breathe heavily as you collected yourself.

“I see that. I thought you weren’t going to come- you’re hardly ever late.” Those watchful eyes of his ghosted over your form with familiarity. He couldn’t resist the urge to look at you. Your presence was ethereal- you were always glowing from within. The air that trailed after you always smelled of sunflowers and citrus, a mouthwatering combination to him. 

“I know, I’m sorry- forgive me?” The pitch of your voice was slightly higher as you batted your eyelashes at him, giving him a look no one could be angry at. 

“Tch, fine. Only because it’s your birthday,” he mumbled, keeping a cool exterior, but internally he was ecstatic to see you. “Well, let’s see what happens if we get closer.” With that, he took a few steps towards you and felt no discomfort. The smile on your face only widened as he got nearer and nearer, and you both were fine. 

He reached a hand out to you, and you slipped yours into his, interlacing your fingers immediately. Time froze as you waited to feel any effects, but after a few breaths, nothing happened. Your eyes flicked up to meet his, and your heart clenched as you saw the most beautiful, full smile grace his fox-like features. The most you’d ever seen was a sly smirk, only one side of his mouth upturned as he laughed at something you said, but _this_ stole your breath away. 

You flushed as you took in his handsome appearance and watched with curiosity as he closed the distance between you two. His arms wrapped around your smaller frame as he pulled you into him and buried his face in the crook of your neck. It took you a moment to respond to his hug, but you eagerly wrapped your arms around him and burrowed your face into his chest. 

It was quiet as you both absorbed comfort from the other, but a small giggle escaped you. 

“What?” His lips spoke against the sensitive skin of your neck, and you shivered in his grasp. 

“You smell like cypress and winter air- it just feels fitting.” Erebus didn’t respond, but you could feel his smile. 

After he held you for a minute or two, he backed up and handed you the bouquet of flowers he’d picked. He had been nervous- he was sure you’d been showered with gifts for your birthday. After all, he knew you had an endless supply of admirers, but he still wanted to give you something. He felt like he owed it to you since you had given him so much. Some flowers were small in comparison to the time, friendship, and comfort you provided him with; however, this was all he could give back to you for now. 

“They’re beautiful, Erebus- I love them. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, I wanted to.” 

You smiled. After all this time, he still didn’t speak much, but that always made his comments that much more meaningful. 

He had been too lost in his thoughts to notice you leaning towards him. His heart nearly burst when your soft lips pressed against his cheek. As you leaned back from him, he watched your lashes flutter as your beautiful eyes met his. Before he could think of the possible repercussions of his actions, he closed the distance between you once more. 

The soft texture of his lips was the first thing to register as his hands moved to cup your face. His touch was cool as his mouth moved against yours. The kiss had been tentative until you returned his affections. Butterflies were erupting in your stomach as he continued to kiss you, growing more confident as time passed. He tilted your face slightly as he deepened the kiss, and your arms wrapped around his neck to steady yourself. Your fingers itched to sink into his brown locks, and now, they were finally able to. 

He begrudgingly pulled away from you as his lungs could no longer go without oxygen. His cool forehead rested against yours as you both breathed the same air. Your eyes searched his- for what, you weren’t sure- but neither of you needed words. 

His touch was starting to feel too cold, and as you looked at the position of the moon, you knew that you two were out of time. You pressed one more sweet kiss against his lips even though you knew it would hurt. It felt like they were pressed against an icicle, but you lingered for as long as you could until you had to retreat from him. 

You both stared at each other. You were only a few feet apart, but the distance felt suffocating. Now that you knew what it was like to exist surrounded by darkness, you found yourself craving it. The feeling of warmth that always comforted you now felt blistering and overwhelming. 

For Erebus, he’d never felt so cold in his life, and it took immense willpower not to start chattering his teeth like a fool in front of you. He bid you goodnight with one final happy birthday as he left, but his heart remained, left behind in the clearing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, time moved differently for immortals, so the next eclipse was only three years away. Still, it felt like a lifetime. Now that he had tasted your sweet lips, drunk from the fountain of your ethereal soul, he felt irritatingly parched. He knew nothing could quench his thirst, save for you, and take from you he did. You were visiting the surface more often now that you also were starved for his affection. Any onlooker could see how smitten the two of you were, but Erebus found his feelings confusing. 

Love was foreign to him. The concept was difficult to comprehend since the only time he ever experienced that emotion was in your presence. You were quickly becoming a drug to the young god, and the amount of power you had over his feelings scared him. He knew he could never deny you,so he buried his worries and decided to learn how to control his powers more effectively. 

He found himself meditating more, trying to slow his mind until the only thing he focused on was his breathing and _you_. No matter what he was doing, you were always plaguing his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse, but this just inspired him to work harder, no matter how exhausting it was. Trying to control his aura felt like searching for warmth in the freezing pits of the Underworld, looking for light in a sea of darkness. At first, it had felt impossible until he realized maybe he could create his _own_ warmth, his own _light_. If he could cancel out his power, maybe you two could touch. 

He attempted to wrap his head around this idea for a long time. Finally, he shared his thoughts with you one afternoon. You were humming to yourself and braiding some flowers together to make a wreath for your mother. “Do you think I’ll ever be capable of generating light?” 

Your tinkling laugh drifted through the clearing, “You? Capable of producing light? Absolutely not.” 

He answered with a deep sigh. “Do you think your light could cancel out my darkness? Could we attempt to mimic the murky grey that exists during the eclipse?”

You pondered this for a while before responding. “Well, darkness can’t exist without light, and vice versa, but our powers are dulled during the eclipse- I think that’s why we could touch. Unless we learn how to completely internalize our auras, I don’t think we’ll be able to get near each other, let alone touch, but it’s said that light and dark are meant to exist in harmony, so maybe it’s possible.” 

Your words made him hopeful, and he considered that, maybe, he just had to lessen his darkness instead of trying to cancel it out. If he could internalize his aura like you’d suggested, maybe he could touch you without harming you. When he first started, it felt like trying to close a container with a lid that was much too small, however, as time moved on, it began to get easier. 

You were also learning how to control your radiance, but your task was much more attainable than his. Your power was more likely to bend to your will, and you’d been learning about it from a young age. Light was something that could be conjured, darkness just was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A few short weeks after your 19th birthday, the next eclipse finally arrived. You descended from Olympus as soon as you could so you could make the most of your time. Even though you and Erebus could get within three feet of each other without facing discomfort now, you were still dying to kiss him once more. 

The breeze ruffled the light summer dress you were wearing, and your heart clenched as you saw Erebus standing in the clearing. He didn’t seem aware of your presence yet, and you paused in your approach, taking time to admire him. He was achingly handsome, his skin flawless and soft. His body was lean with muscles that you could only glimpse as they rippled under the surface like water when it was disturbed. The yellowish eyes that stood out from his features were like never-ending pools of amber, and you could stare into them forever. He was _beautiful_. You swore he was handcrafted by Aphrodite herself, but he’d never agree with you. 

Even though this past decade you’d showered him with friendship, love, and acceptance, he still seemed to struggle sometimes. Most of the battles went unseen, his insecurity lying deep beneath the surface, but you knew him better than he knew himself- he couldn’t hide from you. You never brought them up- this was his fight and you respected that, but you just wanted to support him in any way you could. 

Another gust of wind rustled his bangs, and he turned to catch you admiring him. He blushed as he realized what you were doing, and you ducked your head as he approached you. Even with a flush dusting his cheeks, he was smirking at you. 

“You’re not very smooth- you should work on that,” he jested as he pulled you into him. Tears filled your eyes as you nuzzled into his chest and breathed in his familiar scent. He tried to pull back from you when he felt your shoulders shaking, but you clung to him desperately. Erebus just pulled you impossibly closer and buried his face in your neck once more. Being here, holding you in _your_ spot, was the closest he could ever get to feeling at home.

“Hi,” he mumbled against your skin, causing you to giggle from the tickling sensation. 

“Hi, Erebus,” you answered as you finally pulled back to look at his gorgeous face up close. One of his cool hands cupped your face and wiped away the remnants of your tears. 

“No crying today, yeah? We’ve been waiting for this. I’m glad you’re here- you look radiant.” He smirked at his pun, and you just rolled your eyes, but he saw the small smile curling your plush lips. “I’ve been waiting three years to do this again.” With that, he gently pressed his lips against yours. He didn’t want to crash into them and leave you bruised- he had an ocean of passion for you, but you were special and meant to be cherished. 

His cool lips were soft until you sunk your fingers into his silky hair and sighed into his mouth. He tightened his hold on you as you pulled him even closer. Erebus tilted his head slightly as his tongue brushed against your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You parted them, complying immediately. His scent filled your senses as his body pressed against yours hungrily. 

What was meant to be a soft, sweet gesture was now getting heated. Your fingers were tugging his hair, and he was swallowing the moans that poured from your mouth like warm honey, your taste just as sweet. Both of you broke apart to breathe, and you stared into his swirling irises, slightly darkened from his desire. He blinked slowly, his brain trying to collect itself as he gazed at you adoringly. 

Erebus had a stark realization in this moment. He was utterly, irrevocably in love with you. When you weren’t around, his world was dull, and cold. He wanted to live in the light, he wanted to constantly be surrounded by your scent, your presence. Nothing mattered if you weren’t there to share it with him, and his heart squeezed in his chest. The god knew that he needed to tell you, to bare his soul, but did you feel the same way? 

You could see him getting lost in his thoughts like he always did as his eyes unfocused from yours. Smoothing your hands over his chest, you brought him back to reality. “What’s wrong?” 

He shook his head and gave you a forced smile, “Nothing is wrong.” Normally, you would respect his choice not to share, but there was a heavy feeling of anxiety curling in your stomach. He was standing right in front of you, holding you in his arms, and yet he seemed a million miles away. 

“Talk to me, you know I’ll listen,” you said, giving him a warm smile as you cupped his face. He turned so that he could brush a kiss over your palm before grabbing your hands and stepping back from you. They were still wrapped in his grasp as you gave him a puzzled look. You were about to question him once more, but his stare was firm and you chose to remain silent. 

“I need to tell you something. You don’t have to say anything back- I don’t really expect you to, but you deserve to know.” He paused and you watched as he began to close himself off from you. “I think that I’m in love with you. I’m not really sure because I don’t quite think I understand what love is, but the way you make me feel almost makes me forget all my loneliness. I feel upset and weighed down when you aren’t here. It’s always so dark without you, and I used to love the dark, but now, I despise it. It’s okay if you don’t feel that same way, I wouldn’t blame you. I just thought you should know.” 

You watched as he fumbled through his short speech. Erebus never wore his heart on his sleeve- he was always calm and collected. To anyone else he would seem cold, but you knew that he just had issues trusting people, and you couldn’t blame him. Your heart soared when he confessed how he felt to you. You’d had an inkling since you felt the same way, but you were afraid if you told him that it would scare him off. 

He started to pull away from you, but you wouldn’t release his hands, and you stepped towards him. His eyes finally met yours again when he felt you cup his face. “I love you too- I have for years now. I just didn’t want to scare you.” 

Once those words fell from your lips, he knew that there would never be anyone else for him. You had melted the ice that surrounded his heart; you accepted him despite all his flaws. “I promise we’ll figure this out, and when we do, you’ll be mine completely. Give me your word.” 

“I’m already yours.” 

As the moon crested to lie against the sun, so did his body against yours. The eclipse brought you together, body and soul. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was fine until a year before the next eclipse. You were hardly able to leave Olympus because your mother had fallen ill, and you were only able to send him the occasional message. Erebus was getting anxious. He finally felt like he could completely stifle his aura, and you were nowhere to be found. _Maybe she’s tired of me or the distance._

He was trying to remain optimistic, but he hadn’t seen you in almost 9 months, and with the eclipse just a week away, he assumed you wouldn’t come. 

The next week dragged by much too slowly for his liking, and he tried to contain his hope, knowing that your mother was sick and that you probably couldn’t get away, but his heart wouldn’t listen. He waited in the clearing all day, and as the day gave way to dusk, and dusk gave way to night, he swore he felt his heart break. You really weren’t going to come. He thought you would’ve at least told him, but he hadn’t received any messages. 

He was making his way back to his corner of the woods when he came to a halt. There you were standing ten feet in front of him, your figure outlined by the moonlight now that it wasn’t behind the sun any longer. At first, he thought he was just imagining you, but then you ran towards him and launched yourself into his arms. He was wholly unprepared for the impact, and you both went tumbling to the ground. 

A pained grunt left him as he took both of your weights, but he couldn’t be upset as you peppered kisses all over his face, mumbling apologizes for being late and away for so long. He just rolled the both of you over so he was hovering over your bewitching form. 

“I missed you so much,” was all he said as he crashed his lips against yours. This time, he couldn’t contain his feelings. It felt like an eternity since he’d seen your breathtaking face, heard your musical voice. He _needed_ to feel you under him, to know you were real and you were here.

You looped your arms around his neck as he pulled you up with him. He had the path to his cabin memorized. Normally you only went there when it rained, so you weren’t very familiar with it. He reached it quickly and pushed the door open before setting you down on his counter. 

“Are you hungry?” 

He watched a smile spread across your lips. “Even if I was, we both know I’d be the one doing the cooking. I really don’t know how you’ve made it this long by yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I just thought I would offer, you don’t have to be a brat.”

“I’m okay, I already ate. Are you hungry?” 

His answering stare was intense, “Not for food.” 

You sucked in a breath as he slowly closed the gap between your bodies. He stood between your spread legs, and his arms rested on the counter, effectively caging you in. Even with you seated on the ledge, he was a head taller than you. 

Your eyes widened as he cornered you like you were his prey, and with the look he was giving you, you felt like you just might be. Your body warmed as you remembered his carnal touches from the last eclipse. That had been the best night of your life, and you’d thought about it often. 

His mind was on the same track as yours- he could recall the addicting cries you’d let out as you clung to him in your bliss. He’d never seen anything as beautiful as your perfect body glowing in the moonlight as you arched into him and begged him for more. 

One of his hands slid up the side of your body, lighter than a feather, until his hand drifted around to your front and wrapped around your throat. He didn’t apply any pressure, but your breath still hitched in your chest as you continued to meet his gaze. 

“Do you remember that night? I think about it all the time.” His voice was low, scratchy with the restraint he was currently exercising by holding back from indulging in you. 

You nodded at him, but he increased the pressure around your airway. 

“Use your words, darling.” 

You whimpered, but obeyed. “Yes, I think about it.” 

“Have you ever touched yourself and thought of me?” His swirling irises were hypnotic, and even though you felt embarrassed, you could never lie to him. 

“Yes, I have.” 

He growled as he leaned forward and captured your lips. Pulling back, his cool breath made you shiver. “Good, because I’ve done the same thing.” 

Your body burned white-hot at his confession- for one with the touch of ice, he sure knew how to fan the flames that burned deep within your core. He released your throat as he pulled your hips flush with his. You could feel him hardening under his trousers as he pressed against you and captured lips once more.

He grinded against your core, only two thin pieces of clothing separating you two as his tongue plundered your mouth. A moan slipped from you as his hand wrapped back around your throat. He pulled back, about to make a teasing remark, but he watched hungrily as you took your slightly swollen bottom lip between your teeth and looked up at him with dilated pupils. 

“Please let me taste you. I wasn’t able to last time, and I’ve been thinking about it ever since.” Erebus knew you well enough to know that you were embarrassed by your confession, but you didn’t shy away from him, and he groaned. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you off the counter to set you down on his bed before lying down. “Go ahead, I’m all yours.” His words were soft, and so was his touch as he brushed a cool thumb over your cheek bone, but his eyes were watching you intently, looking to see what you would do first. 

He lifted his slim hips to help you pull off his pants and underwear. His member slapped against his abdomen. He was rock hard from grinding against your core and your plea to pleasure him. Even though you knew your body was capable of taking him completely, his size still made your eyes widen. 

He smirked, watching your bravado melt away as one of your hands meekly reached to grab the base of his cock and you climbed between his muscular thighs. Your eyes flashed up to meet his as you leaned forward and gave a little kitten lick to the angry tip of his twitching member. A hiss left him as you continued to cover the head of his cock with tiny licks and pecks. He knew you weren’t teasing him on purpose- you were just exploring, and he was content to let you, even though he could feel his patience withering away. 

You finally flattened your tongue and licked him all the way from the base of his cock until you swirled your tongue around the tip, and he leaned his head back as a deep moan rumbled in his broad chest. Taking note of his reaction, you repeated the motion, and his hands slid into your hair.

“Fuck, that feels so good. You’re doing such a good job, my love.” You preened at his praise as you finally wrapped your plush lips around his engorged cock and began to hollow your cheeks. He gasped at the suction as you leaned down to take more of him into your mouth. You got about half way down before you felt him brush against the back of your throat, and you started to pull back, making sure to swirl your tongue around him again. You set a pace that you felt comfortable with, and when you got more used to the stretch, you relaxed your throat so you could take more of him. With each movement forward, you could take a little more. You could taste his salty flavor as precum began to leak from his cock. 

Suna felt his eyes roll back into his head as the head of his cock slipped into your throat, and it took every fiber of his being not to slam his hips into your face so your spasming throat was forced to take all of him. He started to speed up your movements, needing more from you, and you allowed him to set a quicker pace. With a final push of his hips, your nose pressed against his pelvis, and he praised you for being able to take him all, telling you how you were his good girl.

His praise made it worth it as tears started to leak from your eyes. You tapped his thigh so that he would let you up, and you gasped deeply once you were able to breathe again. He didn’t release his hold on your hair, and he dragged you up his body as he ravenously pressed his lips against yours. “You did so well, sunshine, I’m so proud of you.” 

You giggled at his nickname for you as he dropped a soft kiss against the tip of your nose. 

“Can I be on top?” you asked, riding your high from pleasing him.

“Do you think you can handle it, darling?” 

You nodded, “I want to try, can I?” 

“Be my guest,” he said as he leaned back. You practically ripped your dress in your attempt to take it off, and your eagerness had his own cheeks flushing. His flush turned to a growl as he saw you were completely naked under the garment. 

“Let me prep you first- I don’t want to hurt you.” He grabbed your hips as you went to line him up with your entrance. 

“But Erebus-”

“No, no buts. Lay down.” 

You grumbled but complied with his demand and settled onto your back next to him. He rolled on top of you and pressed a few kisses to your lips before trailing a path down your jaw to your neck. He made sure to pay attention to each of your sensitive spots on both sides of your neck. His teeth bit your collarbone lightly as one of his hands lifted to palm your left mound. His cold fingers always caused you to gasp when they met your sensitive skin. Your nipple pebbled instantly from the change in temperature. 

He continued to nibble as your skin as he trapped the bud between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling the sensitive peak between his fingers and pulling it away from your body until you arched your back to follow him. 

He finally kissed down your body and took your other bud into his mouth, not wanting to leave it neglected. As he continued to focus his attention on your breasts, your hips jerked when his cold fingers ghosted over your puffy lips. He groaned when he felt the liquid heat pouring from your body. Touching you always felt like he was too close to the sun, but it burned in the most pleasurable way. 

His fingers easily found your bundle of nerves and drew slow circles over it as he nibbled at your nipple, causing you to whimper and thread your fingers into his hair. Your back bowed off the bed as his fingers circled your entrance one, twice, and then finally sunk into your warm depths.

He thrust his digits in slowly at first, letting you acclimate to the intrusion before scissoring them to stretch your tense walls. Erebus felt your hips jerk under him as he brushed against that spot on your upper walls. He continued to tease that spot with each thrust oh his hand as he leaned up to capture your lips once more. 

You could feel heat curling in your abdomen, but you grabbed his wrist to still his movements. He pulled back giving you a confused look, but you couldn’t meet his eyes as you spoke. “I only want to cum on your cock.” 

He stared at you for a second before gripping your jaw so you were forced to look at him. “Say that again,” he demanded, his voice deeper than you’d ever heard it. 

“I only want to cum on your cock.” 

He removed his fingers from you before sliding them into his mouth and sitting up. You watched through half lidded eyes as he sat and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He grabbed your waist and easily maneuvered you so you were sitting in his lap. 

“Go on, I want to see you make yourself cum.” 

You wondered what you had gotten yourself into, but your desire was giving you all the confidence you needed as you lifted up on your knees and lined his throbbing cock up with your entrance. Both of you moaned in unison as you slowly sunk down his shaft. You didn’t stop until your hips were pressed to his, and you leaned forward to rest your forehead against the crook of his neck. 

He lifted his hands and ran them through your hair to comfort you while your body tried to relax. “You feel so good, my love.” he nuzzled the side of your head and placed a kiss against your temple. 

His cock was so large that no matter how much he prepped you, you always needed a minute. The stark contrast in his body temperature compared to yours had your head swimming and your walls fluttering. 

After you relaxed, you gingerly lifted your hips, feeling the prominent vein on the underside of his cock rub your walls tantalizingly. You set a moderate pace, and Erebus seemed content to watch you work yourself over his cock. As you sank back down, you’d grind your clit against his pelvis, and he’d reach impossibly deep inside your tight, hot body. The only word that came to his mind was _bliss_ \- this was heaven. No feeling could compare to the feeling of his cock brushing your cervix and your walls squeezing him in a vice grip. He could tell that you were starting to ascend to your peak as your movements began to speed up. 

He grabbed your hips to help guide you through the movements, and he used his thumb to circle your perfect clit. “Come on, sunshine, I want to feel you cum for me, wanna see you cream all over my cock.” 

You whined in response as you picked up your speed even more. You’d already been on edge from his foreplay, and you could feel your release looming as you raced towards it. The wave of pleasure finally crested as he thrusted up to meet your hips crashing into his. You saw white as your body completely seized up. Distantly, you heard him groan as you milked his cock desperately, but he somehow managed to hold off his release. 

He roughly flipped you onto your back and began pounding into you, never allowing you to completely fall from your high. His thumb continued to run harsh circles over your clit as he pistoned into your body fast and hard. 

Shock filled you as you felt a second release already building in your core. You were already so sensitive, and he was throwing your body into overdrive. Cries repeatedly fell from your lips, a mix of moans and his name on a never-ending loop. 

“I want you to cum for me again- I want you to come with me, darling.” 

“Erebus, please, it’s too much,” you sobbed out, but he knew you could handle it. He leaned down to nibble at one of your nipples, and the change in the angle of his thrusts had him grazing that spongy spot deep inside of you, and after a few more hard thrusts, you were sent sailing over the edge once more. You could hear a shriek, and it took you a moment to realize that the sound had come from you. 

The cool feeling of his seed filling you helped pull you back to reality. Erebus was peppering kisses over your face and telling you how well you did, but you were exhausted and could barely hear him. You felt him leave the bed, and he came back with a cloth to help clean you. 

He smiled up at your blissed out face as your eyelids fluttered. You were desperately trying to stay awake, but you were falling into slumber since Erebus had completely worn you out. He climbed into bed and pulled you into his arms. He knew that he would have to move soon so that he wouldn’t hurt you, but he, too, was lulled off to sleep by the scent of citrus and your even breathing. 

You both awoke as light filtered in through the partially opened curtains. Stretching, you froze when you felt a presence behind you. Instantly, you jerked up and looked at your surroundings. An arm lifted to pull you back down as you heard some sleepy grumbling. A cool land landed on your abdomen, and you flinched, expecting his touch to suck all the warmth from your body, but nothing happened. 

Time seemed to slow to a stop as you and Erebus stared at each other, his hand still on your body, one of your legs wrapped in his. “Oh gods, we’re still touching and it’s a new day! Are you okay? Am I burning you at all?” 

“Your touch is warmer than yesterday, but you aren’t burning me.”

“Erebus, we did it! We really did it!” You yelled in joy as you practically jumped on top of him in your excitement. “You did it! After all this time, you were finally able to completely control your aura, now you don’t ever have to worry about hurting me.” 

He wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you into him so hard it hurt, but you wouldn’t complain. You had never felt more content in your life. You leaned back so you could look into his face as you brushed some of his bangs that were messy from sleep away from his angelic face.

“See Erebus? We really were meant to live in harmony with each other.”


End file.
